La invocación divina
by Black998
Summary: Henrietta solo queria un compañero, no esperaba que su familiar fuese u verdadero Dios. (One-Shot) (Sin emparejamientos)


Hola - Humano hablando.

(Hola) - Humano pensando.

_**Raiton: Thundershock (Impactrueno)**_ \- Técnica

**Humano** \- Imvocación o ser super poderoso hablando.

**(Interesante)** \- Invocación o ser super poderoso pensando.

Capitulo One-shot: _**Una invocación divina.**_

Henrietta la princesa del reino de Tristain, próximamente se coronaria como la Reina pero antes de ello necesitaba culminar sus estudios de magia con el mago real el cual tenia que enseñarle cuan rápido fuera posible enseñarle lo suficiente para manejar la magia lineal [Dos elementos] pero antes de entrar a un nuevo elemento ella debía invocar un familiar. Actualmente se hallaba en su habitación.

Henrietta: Esto es muy difícil - Dijo la princesa en su cuarto mientras peinaba su cabello con un leve suspiro - Solo espero que mi familiar me pueda ayudar a desestrezarme un poco de vez en cuando - Dijo muy agotada.

Ser la princesa era muy difícil, sobre todo cuando tu padre a muerto, tu madre se recluye en su habitación, tienes clases de danza, magia, historia, economía general, atender asuntos del reino y todo al mismo tiempo.

Henrietta: Ojala mi familiar me ayudara a detener los problemas - Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama para dormir, sin contar que en algún lugar del multi-universo ella era vigilada.

Time skip.

Ya era el día de la invocación de su familiar y Henrietta junto a su maestro, estaban preparando el circulo de invocación bajo la atenta mirada de las mosquetero y los caballeros, ya que en una invocación de familiar podría invocar cualquier cosa, desde un pequeño perro hasta una gigantesca quimera y no se arriesgarían a que lastimara a su princesa.

Mago Real: Todo esta listo princesa - Dijo acercándose - Diga el conjuro, diga las palabras que salgan de su alma - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Henrietta: Gracias, lo haré - Dijo respiro un poco para tranquilizarse, cerro los ojos y empezó a resitar su encantamiento - _**Aquella criatura que responda mi llamado, ven a mi, cuídame, protegerme y acompáñame por el resto de nuestras vidas, a ti te hablo mi sirviente, ven a mi te lo imploro con todo mi corazón**_ \- Dijo y apunto su vara al circulo de invocación, mientras abría los ojos y poder ver con impresión lo que sucedía.

Frente a la atenta mirada de todos una llama de color blanco puro cubrió el circulo y lo deformo de tal forma que cambio totalmente a uno totalmente nuevo dando la ilusión de poder.

Y literalmente del cielo cayo una luz sobre el símbolo que cegó a todos. Cuando todos abrieron los ojos se volvieron unos de... shock, creo que es la mejor palabra para describirla, ya que frente a ellos había una figura humana de aproximadamente 2 metros con 20 cm, con alas de ángel, una diana en su cabeza, manchas de color negro debajo de los ojos, su pelo era de color negro con los ojos azules y su ropa consistía en un smoking totalmente blanco, en la bolsa de su camisa tenia una rosa blanca, guantes blancos y zapatos blancos formales, todos llegaron a una simple conclusión:

La princesa había invocado un Ángel.

¿Ángel?: **Valla, valla** \- Dijo con tranquilidad y todos reaccionaron, a excepción de Henrietta todos se pusieron tensos - **Es interesante, tu me invocaste, ¿No es así?** \- Dijo con un tono de superioridad, mientras se acercaba a Henrietta con una mano extendida.

Todos los guardias y mosqueteras se acercaron para atacar al ángel que estaba ahí ya que parecía querer hacerle daño a la princesa.

¿Angel?: **Veo que las cucarachas quieren pelear** \- Dijo con un gran tono de superioridad -** ¡No me toquen!** \- Dijo entonces chasqueo sus dedos y una poderosa onda expansiva salio de él y todos a su alrededor fueron mandados a volar, bueno casi todos, Henrietta estaba en su lugar pero al rededor de ella todo estaba destruido - **Bien ¿En que estábamos?** \- Dijo mientras se acercaba flotando hacia Henrietta.

Mientras ella aun estaba en shock, había invocado un Ángel, este se estaba acercando a ella y no tenia ni la más minima idea de que haria, así que cerro los ojos y espero, y espero, y espero pero nada paso... Abrió los ojos y vio como el tenia su dedo cerca de su frente y toco su frente, después de unos segundos se alejo un poco de ella.

¿Ángel?: **Así que esa es la situación** \- Dijo y después puso una sonrisa - **Bien déjame presentarme: Soy Crono, Dios del espacio y tiempo, es un placer** \- Dijo amablemente.

Henrietta al escuchar esa pequeña introducción se desmayo sin remedio alguno, pero antes de chocarse contra el suelo fue cubierta por una energía azul y empezó a levitar como si estuviese dormida en una cama, solo podíamos ver que Crono tenia el dedo indice alzado mientras este era rodeado por la misma energía azul.

Crono: **Los mortales son tan frágiles** \- Dijo suspirando con cansancio y rápidamente se teletransporto junto a Henrietta ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Mini time skip.

Henrietta se levantaba para notar que estaba reposada en su cama algo confundida vio a su alrededor para ver que se encontraba en su habitación.

Henrietta: ¿Fue un sueño? - Se dijo a si misma, viendo que estaba sola en su habitación sin ningún tipo de compañía.

Crono: **No, no fue un sueño** \- Dijo haciendo que Henrietta volteara a todos lados, pero no había nadie - **Aquí arriba, pequeña** \- Dijo y Henrrieta miro hacia arriba y vio a Crono sentado en una silla con una mesa frente a él, mientras tomaba el te, de cabeza, en el techo, lo curioso era que ninguna de las cosas caía, ni siquiera el té.

Henrietta: ¡! - Solo pudo hacer un ruido pequeño de impresión.

Crono:** ¡Oh! Pero que desconsiderado de mi parte** \- Dijo con algo de impresión algo sobre actuada - **¿Quieres una taza de té?** \- Dijo para aparecer otra taza y una tetera.

Henrietta: Ehh... si... gracias - Dijo de forma muy entrecortada aun analizando al supuesto "Dios".

Crono: **Ten** \- Entonces frente a Henrietta apareció una taza de fina porcelana con un pequeño platito bajo esta con el te.

Henrietta: Gracias - Dijo para tomarlo y empezar a beberlo - (Que sabor tan deleitable) - Pensó con una cara de satisfacción.

Crono:** Si, tiene un sabor bastante deleitable, es té de margarita traído directo del "Underground"** \- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tanto la mesa como él empezaba a decender y en el proceso a darse la vuelta para quedar frente a la cama de Henrietta ya en una posición normal.

Henrietta: ¿Leyó mi mente? - Dijo impresionada.

Crono: **Claro que si, no es muy difícil para mi** \- Dijo con una sonrisa - **Ahora dime querida, ¿Qué necesitas de mi?** \- Dijo mientras tomaba Té.

Henrietta: Bueno mi intención era que fuera mi familiar - Dijo de forma dudativa.

Crono: **Lo entiendo, pero sabes que no puede ser tu sirviente como tal** \- Dijo de forma despreocupada.

Henrietta: Si, debo suponer que al ser un Dios tiene muchas obligaciones - Dijo con la mirada baja, sabiendo que él tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, después de todo el hacia correr el tiempo.

Crono: **En efecto pero no es nada que yo no pueda hacer mientras estoy contigo** \- Dijo y entonces abrio su palma y una esfera de color blanco salio de ella pero era tan brillante que Henrietta a penas podía verla - **Se que te preguntas para que sirve, ahora ve esto** \- Dijo entonces puso la esfera en el suelo y esta empezó a crecer hasta que llegara a tomar la forma de Crono, era una copia exacta - **Puedo hacer clones perfectos de mi usando mi propio poder, estos no son tan fuertes como yo pero fácilmente podrían exterminar una galaxia por si solos pero solo duran un tiempo** \- Dijo y entonces el clon desapareció.

Henrietta: ¿Qué pasara cuando desaparezca? - Preguntó confundida.

Crono: **No te preocupes, desaparecerá en unos 2,000,001 años mortales** \- Dijo tranquilamente.

Henrietta: (¡¿Cuanto tiempo ha vivido?!) - Se preguntó asombrada, claro que sin estar acostumbrada a que le leyeran la mente no se esperaba una respuestas.

Crono: **Cierto, para ustedes la mayoría de los humanos de múltiples dimensiones viven como máximo 100 años, eso es mucho tiempo para ustedes, para mi no es nada** \- Dijo viendo a Henrietta que se llevo otro susto - **Además nací un segundo después de que el primer universo fuese creado**.- Dijo como si nada.

Henrietta: Ya veo - Dijo intentando asimilar esa información - Entonces ¿Si puede ser mi familiar? - Preguntó muy dudosa.

Crono: **Claro, yo viviré mucho tiempo y aunque tu mueras a mi no me pasara nada** \- Dijo sorbiendo su té -** Solo que no quiero ser visto como una especie de mascota o sirviente, considérame tu consejero/amigo/compañero o lo que sea media vez no sea tratado como un ser inferior **\- Dijo poniéndose serio - **Eso deberás dejárselo muy en claro a tus sirvientes.**

Henrietta: No habrá problema - Dijo segura de ello.

Crono: **Entonces no habrá problema de aquí en más, cerremos el trato** \- Dijo y le extendió la mano con la intención de dar un apretón de manos en vuelto en llamas azules al estilo de Bill Cipher.

Henrietta acepto gustosa y con una sonrisa al ver que su familiar era bastante comprensible y amable.

De un momento a otro un fuerte azote llamando la atención de Henrietta, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Agnes, líder de las mosqueteras y Wardes líder de los caballeros grifo, ambos vieron tal escena que a sus ojos era más bien como si Henrietta estuviera a punto firmar un trato con un demonio. Agnes tomando su arma disparó a Crono, el cual solo extendió la mano y detuvo la bala, sosteniéndola con sus dedos índice y pulgar, lanzó hacia arriba la bala y cuando estuvo frente a él la golpeó con su meñique causando que la bala se reintrodujera en el arma de Agnes y la destruyera por dentro.

Wardes corrió hacia Crono con su espada desenvainada y lanzo un espadazo con la intención de partirlo por la mitad, Crono al ver la espada acercarse solo coloco su meñique justo en medio de la trayectoria de la espada y cuando la toco esta se partió en pedazos y los pedazos se oxidaron en pocos segundos.

Crono: **Valla, están muy motivados **– Dijo con una sonrisa que causo los escalofrios de Agnes y Wardes.

Henrietta: Señor Crono, por favor, no les haga nada – Le pidio muy preocupada por su amiga/guardia personal y el capitán de la división de hipogrifos, el ser divino solo la volteo a ver con una mirada tranquila y suspiro – Gracias, Capitan Wardes y Capitana Agnes, les presento a el señor Crono el dios del tiempo y espacio, mi nuevo familiar – Les dijo mientras el ente divino bostezaba de aburrimiento.

Mientras ambos mencionados parecían desmallarse en cualquier momento por tal presentación.

* * *

Time skip.

En la sala del trono, Henrietta estaba sentada escuchando la discusión de los nobles una vez más proponiendo una guerra contra el ejercito de la reconquista y otra facción intentando convencerla de casarse con el rey de Germania y que él los defendiese ¿Cuál era la mejor opción?

Crono: **A estos mortales les hacen falta algunos estribos, una guerra, morirán miles de ambos bandos, casarte con ese dichoso rey causara más problemas que soluciones **– Dijo con un tono aburrido viendo discutir a los ambiciosos nobles.

Henrietta solo suspiro dándole la razón a su nuevo amigo/familiar/consejero, a veces pensaba que a él no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y solo se limitaba a ver, pero cuando una situación así se presentaba el solía darle pequeños comentarios y fungían como consejos, de esa forma evitaba ser manipulada por los nobles y la situación, al final se canso y despidió a los nobles al ver que no llegarían a una resolución a pesar de todo.

Henrietta: A veces quisiera saber que haría mi padre en casos como estos – Dijo triste y agobiada.

Crono: **No te preguntes lo que un muerto haría, pregúntate lo que un vivo haría** \- Le dijo a la princesa con un tono tranquilo pero manteniendo ese toque de aburrimiento característico de él.

Henrietta lo miro algo desanimada porque una vez más él tenia razón, no valía ni el tiempo o el esfuerzo decir tales palabras, ella no sabia que haría su padre, ella debía tomar un curso de acción pronto, pero aun no se sentía lista para iniciar una guerra y mucho menos casarse con alguien que no amaba, teniendo ya a un amado, ¿Qué deberia hacer?

Crono: **Tal vez deberías ir a ver a tu amiga de la infancia, eso podría confortar tu corazón** – Dijo mientras flotaba cerca de Henrietta.

Henrietta: (Tengo mucho tiempo de no ver a Louis, es una buena idea) – Dijo con una suave sonrisa ante la sugerencia – Si, tienes toda la razón, pero, ¿Qué excusa daré? – Le preguntó.

Crono hizo un movimiento de mano como si fuese un mago de salón, en su mano apareció una carta con el sello de la academia Tristan.

Crono: **Esta es una carta, que te "mandaron" para que fueses a ver el show de familiares de este año, puedes decir que vas para mostrarle a tu pueblo que no hay ningún peligro y así mantenerlos tranquilos, llendo a un evento tan "común"** – Dijo con una sonrisa de un solo lado.

Henrietta tomo la carta y le dedico una sonrisa a Crono, por este tipo de cosas es que creía que si le importaba a Crono, aunque fuese un poco y le agradecía ese tipo de gestos hacia ella.

* * *

Time skip.

Era de noche, ya habia llegado a la academia y al fin podría "fugarse" un momento para hablar con su mejor amiga, lo que Henrietta no tuvo en cuenta era que Agnes estaba fuera de la habitación vigilando y para asegurarse Agnes entraba de forma aleatoria…

Henrietta: ¿Qué debo hacer, señor Crono? – Le preguntó.

Crono: **Tu dime, recuerda que a pesar de todo todavía soy, "temporalmente" tu familiar y mi trabajo es ayudarte** – Dijo restándole importancia.

Henrietta: ¿Podría ayudarme? – Le preguntó al dios.

Crono: **Muy bien **– Dijo mientras los tele transportaba a ambos frente a la habitación de Louise – **Cuando termines llámame** – Le dijo desapareciendo una vez más.

Henrietta se acerco a la puerta y la toco hasta que la abrieron.

¿?: ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el joven de chaqueta azul.

Mientras.

Agnes la capitana de las mosqueteras tuvo un mal presentimiento de un momento a otro, sin dar tiempo, abrió la habitación de la princesa, dentro de la habitación estaba Henrietta tomando una taza de té que al escuchar la súbita entrada de Agnes la volteo a ver sorprendida.

Henrietta: Capitana Milan, ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó preocupada.

Agnes: Nada su majestad, perdón por interrumpirla – Dijo viendo con cuidado toda la habitación – ¿Y el señor Crono?

Henrietta no dijo nada y solo señalo sobre Agnes, ella volteo su mirada sobre ella y sobre el marco de la puerta, en la pared estaba una mesa con una silla, donde estaba Crono, viviendo una taza de té, al ver como lo veia, este se levanto de la silla y dejo su té en la mesa.

Crono: **Buenas noches, señorita Milan, no debe preocuparse, le puedo asegurar que ese presentimiento que tuvo hace 2 minuto con 24 segundos es totalmente injustificado** – Dijo caminando hasta posicionarse frente a Agnes y esta retrocediera.

Agnes: ¡Si! ¡Gracias otra vez y perdón! – Dijo con un fuerte sonrojo al tener tan cerca al ser divino y cerro la puerta de portazo.

Al salir ella "Henrietta" despareció y se volvio energia que entro en el cuerpo de Crono, este solo puso una sonrisa y desparecio de la habitación.

* * *

Time skip

Al día siguiente, en el patio de la academia estaban los alumnos, maestros y algunos nobles esperando para la presentación de la princesa de Tristain que cerraria aquel evento.

Henrietta: Creo que es nuestro turno – Dijo dirigiéndose al escenario.

Nadie de los presentes tenia idea de que habia invocado la princesa, solo se sabían rumores, algunos decían que habia invocado una quimera y por ello hubo tanta destrucción, otros decían que incluso fue un dragón, nadie lo sabia con certeza ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, sencillo, el cardenal y mano derecha de la corona habia cortado toda filtración de información para que la iglesia no se metiera.

Henrietta: Buenos dias, mi nombre como todos saben es Henrietta de Tristain y hoy vengo a presentarles con alegría a mi familiar – Dijo mientras que junto a ella se posicionaba Crono que media 1 metro y 80 cm, poseía un traje completamente blanco.

Louise: ¿La princesa también invoco un plebeyo? – Se preguntó en voz baja.

Colbert: (¿Podría ser que la princesa también haya invocado a un familiar de Brimir?) – Se preguntó a si mismo.

Osmod solo veía seriamente la presentación por la extraña senzación que le generaba Crono, el al ver sus ojos lo entendió, para ese hombre… no, para esa cosa todos los presentes no eran más que simples bichos o motas de polvo, los veia a todos en cierta forma como inferiores, como si sus existencias fuesen irrelevantes y remplazables.

Los murmuras de los espectadores eran más que bastos y variados, desde criticas hasta comentarios despectivos.

Henrietta: El es el señor Crono – Dijo con una sonrisa – Y su especie es:… - Todos ya se veían decepcionados o aburridos – …ángel – Al decir esa ultima palabra todos abrieron los ojos en son de impresión y confusión.

Ante la mirada de todos un brillo cubrió a Crono, encegueciendo a todos, cuando el brillo se fue todos vieron a Crono siendo de 2 metros y 30 cm, con una túnica como con las que son representados los ángeles, con dos alas en su espalda y una aurolea.

Henrietta: Entre sus habilidades están, súper fuerza – Entonces Crono, flotando, bajo del escenario y con una mano levanto todo el escenario a 90 grados perfectos imposibilitando el que Henrietta se callera – Vuelo – Crono dejo en su lugar el escenario y salió disparado en dirección al cielo haciendo acrobacias como Sylph pero a una mucho mayor velocidad – El poder de la magia – Crono descendió hasta quedar junto a Henrietta.

Crono señalo hacia arriba con un solo dedo y la tierra tembló, de una grieta que se formo en el suelo salió un chorro de agua, que se volvió una corriente que danzaba al rededor de Henrietta orquestada por Crono que usaba un dedo como si fues una batuta, con otro movimiento una poderosa corriente de aire rodeo una vez más a Henrietta y "bailaba" a su alrededor con el agua, Crono chasqueo los dedos y una columna de roca salió del suelo y tanto el agua como el aire rodearon la roca, unos segundos despues el aire y el agua se disiparon, Crono prendio en llamas sus manos y lanzo una llamarada a lo que quedaba de la roca, segundos después todos vieron como la roca era una perfecta estatua de Henrietta.

La boca de todos callo hasta el suelo.

Henrietta: Y su ultima pero no menos asombrosa habilidad, la telekinesis – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras era rodeada por una energía azul.

Todos los espectadores fueron rodeados por la misma energía que rodeaba el dedo de Crono y empezaron a volar, todos dirigieron su vista a Crono y este tenia envuelto uno de sus dedos por esa energía, haciendo que todos levitacen.

Henrietta: Muchas gracias por haber puesto atención, se lo agradecemos – Dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Cuando todos volvieron a sus posiciones originales empezaron a aplaudir como si no hubiese un mañana acompañados de gritos de ovación, Henrietta puso una pequeña sonrisa, volteo a su familiar pero este como siempre se veia impasible y falto de emoción, ella solo suspiro.

Pero el suelo empezo a temblar bajo los pies de todos los presentes, el revuelo no se tardo en presentar al igual que el pánico en todos los alumnos y nobles que vieron como el escenario fue destruido por un enorme golem de roca que tenia una mujer en su hombro.

Agnes: ¡Princesa! – Grito preocupada la capitana.

Henrietta: Estoy aquí capitana Milan – Le dijo junto a ella.

Agnes: ¿Co..como? – Preguntó a aire para responderse la pregunta ella sola – Fue el señor Crono ¿Verdad?

Henrietta: En efecto – Dijo y señalo hacia el Golem.

Sobre el Golem y la mujer estaba Crono que los veían aburrido, casi como si no existieran o fueran tn pequeños que podria pasar caminando sobre ellos.

Mujer: ¡Soy fou…!

Ante la mirada de la princesa y la capitana una extraña energía empezó a ser emergida sobre el Golem y este empezó a desquebrajarse ya que estaba siendo aplastado y la ladrona estaba siendo sujetada por Crono de su cuello.

Crono: **Ser tan debil de pensamiento limitado, das pena, ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías completar tu objetivo o siquiera escapar **– Le dijo mientras el golem fue totalmente pulverizado y Fouquet intentaba lanzar un hechizo, pero su barita le fu arrancada de su mano –** Tus miserables intentos por resistirte son penosos, Fouquet, de 29 años, hija de un noble que violó una plebeya, nacida una noche lluviosa, torturada por tu madre debido a tu linaje, intentaste establecerte como noble a los 20 pero se te fue negado y te tacharon de criminal, desde entonces has sido ladrona, a favor de la reconquista, ayer comiste en el comedor a solas, comiste un pescado y verduras a las 6 de la noche para despues ir a dormir, has matado a tu padre, a 22 guardias y 37 inocentes, no hay nada que no sepa de ti, si no te mato ahora, morirás en 3 años, 4 mese, 1 dia, 16 horas y veinte segundos al intentar defenderte de una violación en los calabozos, ahora ve tu futuro** – Le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras los ojos de Crono brillaron en una luz azul.

Fouquet empezo a llorar a ya que en la mirada de Crono vio como seria su vida de miserable y desdichada, e incluso su propia muerte, a manos de él, en la guerra de reconquista o en los calabozos, como si viese todas las posibles formas en las que moriría.

Crono: **Es hora de sacarte de tu miseria** – Entonces empezó a aplastar su cuello privandola del aire, dejandola inconciente y a menos de 2 segundos de morir.

Henrietta: ¡Señor Crono! – Fue el grito de la princesa que detuvo a Crono de seguir apretando – Por favor, no la mate, se lo suplico – Dijo con unas lagrimas, ella pensaba de corazón que Crono era un ser benévolo, pero verlo casi matar a esa ladrona con tanta indiferencia, hizo que lo comprendiera, a él no le importaba la vida de otros, no le interesaba a menos que fuese la de ella y aun asi ella dudaba que él hiciese algo por ella si no se lo pedia.

Crono: **Esta bien **– Soltó a Fouquet y esta callo al suelo, antes de tocar el suelo floto y solo se desplomo.

Henrrietta bajo un poco la mirada y al fin lo entendió ese ser era un Dios, no un simple humano, su lógica, sus reglas, sus problemas, sus pensamientos, su cultura, su concepción del bien y el mal, su todo… No significaba nada para él, solo era como aire para él, solo estaba ahí por que acepto su trato, no porque porque no tuviera otra opción [Como Saito] o porque lo tuviera obligado, el estaba porque le placía, nada lo detenía solo de irse sin decirle algo porque se había aburrido, la ayudaba por su trato, no porque la quisiese, no porque le importase.

Eran hormigas a el lado de un titán y ella a lo mucho era como un juguete para él, solo la usaría hasta que se rompiera, en su caso, muriera.

Agnes: ¿Princesa? – Le preguntó preocupada.

Henrietta: No se preocupe capitana Milan – Dijo triste al pensarlo más y más todo tenia sentido.

Siempre qué el le decia un consejo, ella se preguntaba mentalmente "¿Qué debo hacer?" y el cumpliendo su parte del trato la ayudaba, le daba un consejo.

Henrietta: Gracias, Señor Crono, ahora debemos poner este lugar en orden – Dijo volteando para que nadie viese que de su ojo caía una lagrima, al darse cuenta que ese ser no era su amigo, ni siquiera un conocido.

Solo su familiar.

* * *

Time skip.

Su carta, Henrietta debia mandarle esa carta a su amado, pero tenia mucho miedo, sus responsabilidades estaban antes que su corazón, pero la habían arrinconado, debía casarse con el rey de Germania, estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿Verdad?

Crono: **Depende de tu punto de vista** – Le dijo confirmando una vez más la teoría de Henrietta, él solo la aconseja cuando lo pregunta mentalmente.

Henrietta: Señor Crono, que ve en el futuro de mi amado – Dijo triste, no quería recurrir a ese pedido, pero si no lo hacia, temía por su amado y pir su futuro.

Crono: **Muerte** – Dijo con una poker face.

Henrietta: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – Dijo con ojos llorosos.

Crono: **Morirá, asesinado por el ejercito de la reconquista, precisamente por Wardes un traidor, para presionarla emocionalmente y causase un revuelo, de esa forma Germania no se aliaria a Tristain, e incitar al pueblo a revelarse y dudara de tu reinado, los nobles tal vez se revelen en tu contra, para que caigas en depresión** \- Dijo tranquilamente.

Henrietta se quedo en silencio unos segundos y apretó sus puños, en señal de frustración e ira.

Henrietta: ¿Se puede cambiar?

Crono: **Si.**

Henrietta: Sálvelo, señor Crono – Le dijo dándole la espalda.

Crono: **¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?**

Henrietta se quedo callada, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Capturarlos, matarlos, incapacitarlos o…

Henrietta: Tortúrelos y tráigalos ante mi – Le dijo con pesar.

Crono: **Esta bien** – Y despareció.

Henrietta cayo al suelo llorando, aquel horrible acto, no lo haria pero lo permitio, ya no habia vuelto atrás.

Mientras tanto.

En una habitación obscura habia un gran grupo de personas todas viendo a Crono, mientras ellos estaban atados a con cadenas suspendidos en el aire, siendo incapaces de hablar.

Crono: **Un placer damas y caballeros, soy el familiar de la princesa y jugaremos un juego** – Dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras varias luces se prendían mostrando toda clase de artilugios –** Los torturare de las formas más atroces y cuando el dolor disminuya les asignare un dolor aun peor, bien empecemos **– Dijo mientras los gritos empezaban a sonar.

Mientras

Henrietta estaba sentada en su trono con una mirada afligida, se sentía profundamente triste y decepcionada, ella mando al ser más poderoso de la faz de la tierra a torturar y capturar a unas personas, pero a la vez aliviada y tranquila, su amado estaba al fin seguro.

Crono: **Claro que lo esta **– Dijo flotando a la derecha de Henrietta con una mirada tranquila – **Sabes lo más curioso, es que nunca hay héroes y villanos **– Dijo limándose las uñas y frente a ella aparecieron los qje serian los asesinos del príncipe de Argeon.

Henrietta: ¿A qué se ref…

Crono: **¿Crees que eres un villano? **– Dijo tranquilamente, ella pareció dudarlo –** No, no lo eres** – Dijo y la mirada de Henrietta se ilumino un poco -** ¿Eres una heroína? **– Le preguntó ella estaba dudosa de responder –** Pues no **– Henrietta solo se desanimo – **Los héroes y villanos es algo completamente subjetivo, para tus enemigos eres la villana, para tu pueblo tu eres una heroína** – Dijo viendo como Henrietta se ponía pensativa – **Tienes un reino que proteger y guiar, una guerra la cual enfrentar y un amorío que mantener a flote, tu madre esta ahogándose en llanto sin ayudarte, tus nobles desean tu cabeza en una estaca y tu pueblo duda de tu reinado, así que te pregunto** – Dijo viendola a los ojos – **¿****Prefieres que tu reino se hunda o que sea prospero, es tu decisión?**

Hnrietta solo se desplomo en su trono y vio a los prisioneros, unos segundos y bajo su mirada al suelo.

Henrietta: Tiene razón, debo despertar de ese sueño – Se dijo a si misma – No hay buenas y malas deciciones, solo deciciones y todas siempre son duras, tal vual dijiste tu papá – Dijo co una sonrisa amatga.

Ese día, todos verían el nacimiento de una nueva Henrietta, la ingenua e inocente Henrietta se fue, ese día nació la benévola pero recta reina Henrietta, no iba a permitir que él reino de su padre se fuera a la ruina.

Henrietta: Gracias, Crono-sama – Dijo seria la "princesa" – Sáqueles toda la información y deje que uno se valla, que le diga que les espera si osan pisar mi reino – Dijo con una mirada carente de emociones – (No me corrompió, solo me mostro la cruda verdad)

* * *

Time skip.

En una gran llanura se hallaban el ejercito de Tristain y el de la reconquista, en la primera linea del ejercito de Tristakn estaba Henrietta sobre un caballo con Crono a su lado flotando, este ultimo siendo visible por todos.

Crono: **Todo culmina hoy **– Dijo sin emoción alguna.

Henrietta: Si – Dijo seria la reina de Tristain – Hágalo de forma indolora de ser posible – Dijo la reina sin apartar la vista de todos los soldados que corrían con la intención de destruir a el ejercito de Tristain.

Crono: **Eso no sera un problema **– Dijo levantando sus dedos – **_Time to God (Tiempo de Dios) _**– Chasqueo los dedos y el tiempo paro – Espero Shinigami les tenga piedad – Dijo y en 3 de sus dedos se formo una esfera de energía en cada uno – **_Artemis Arrow (Flecha de Artemisa)_** – De sus dedos y en nada salieron lineas de luz que atravesaron las cabezas de al menos 3000 soldados – T**ime to God** – Y el tiempo volvio a correr.

El ejercito de Tristain miro con asombro y temor la repentina de muerte de del ejercito enemigo, en menos de 1 segundo.

Henrietta: ¿Eso sera suficiente? – Le preguntó a su familiar.

Crono: **No, creen que es una ilusion **– Dijo tranquilamente.

Henrietta: Deles una muestra de su poder, ya que no entienden – Dijo sin dudar.

El Dios solo volo por los aires y estando lo suficientemente elevado apunto al ejercito enemigo con 3 dedos.

Crono: **_Doom's day (Dia del fin)_** – Y fueron soltadas 3 pequeñas motas de luz a una velocidad incalculable que al impactar causaron explosiones que mataron a 2/4 del ejercito – **Se rendirán.**

Henrietta: Eso esta bien, ya hubo suficiebte muerte – Dijo suspirando – Con esto dejaremos en claro que nadie, absolutamente nadie se metera con mi reino – Dijo con una cara carente de emociones.

Ese dia, fue marcado en la historia como la masacre de Tristain, uno de los más grandes genocidios que habían sucedido en una guerra, ese dia se marco un antes y despues en la historia de Halkenia y de todo el mundo.

Ese dia nació Henrietta, la "reina de la muerte y la paz", la benévola pero de postura agrsiva con todos los que atentaran contra su reino.

**Pero eso es historia pasada.****Esta historia finalizo.**

Tal vez más adelante saque un epilogo, corto pero donde explicare como se desarrolaron algunas cosas.


End file.
